


Closed Doors

by pinkmouthedgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Gay Male Character, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmouthedgirl/pseuds/pinkmouthedgirl
Summary: Turns out even the most serious members of the Inquisition are a little obsessed with ale, gossip and ultimately, sex. A little of what happens behind those closed doors...or tent flaps!





	1. Dorian's hangover

The dawn came far too quickly for Dorian Pavus that morning. A night of choking down mug after mug of foul Fereldan ale had found him face-down on his bed, fully clothed and with a Dragon-Fire hangover.

A soft knock on his door coaxed a groan from his dry throat.

“Lord Pavus, the Inquisitor has asked to see you in his quarters.”

Dorian groaned at the back of the retreating agent. Trevelyan really did have excellent timing! Dorian would normally have taken a great deal more care in his morning ablutions before a meeting with the strapping young Marcher but this morning it was all he could do to prevent his stomach from depositing its contents all over his boots. He gingerly turned onto his back before struggling into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. It took some 5 minutes before he managed to stagger over to his basin and looking glass. It was as he feared, he looked dreadful – bloodshot eyes, rumpled hair and a moustache that looked like an old broom.

Sighing he splashed cold water on his face, straightened himself as well as he could and headed down to the great hall, legs wobbling with each step.

As he edged his way down the enclosed stairwell he tried to recall the previous night; he’d been desperate to get drunk and that was why he had gladly embraced that frothy Fereldan piss-water even though it usually made his moustache quiver in distaste. Unfortunately, the man he was hoping very much to forget about, had ended up plonking himself right beside Dorian, joining him in his cups.

Dorian shivered at the thought of him, why did he have to be so blighted beautiful, so funny, so sweet and so unbelievably just.

_He isn’t my type at all – not dark and tortured enough._

But of course there was the mark, now that was dangerous – sometimes it would flare angrily with his emotions and other times Dorian swore it was paining him, making his jaw clench involuntarily.

His reverie had carried him all the way down the stairs and into the main hall. His eyes darted furtively, catching a winking Varric before he set his shoulders like a good Tevinter Altus and strode to the far door purposefully. At the top of the stairs he paused, took a breath and knocked firmly.

“Yes?”

Dorian opened the door and slid inside.

“You asked for me?” Dorian said

“Dorian!”

The inquisitor’s honey brown skin was flushed as he turned to greet his visitor.

“Are you feeling as delicate as I this morning?” Theo went on, “You certainly held your ale well last night. It was quite…remarkable.”

“Inquisitor.”

“Theo, please.”

“Theo.”

Dorian tested the name on his tongue, enjoying the softer feel of it and wondering whether this marked some sort of shift in their relationship.

_Venhedis! Stop overthinking things, he’s just being polite!_

“Yes Fereldan ale is unlike anything I have sampled before - one doesn’t know whether to drink it or polish one’s boots with it. If one manages to keep it down at all then the evening is a great success!”

Theo chuckled.

“I’m sure you’re used to a far better quality of ale in Tevinter.”

“Please, let’s not talk of ale.” Dorian groaned. “I’m definitely feeling as, if not more, delicate than you and I would rather not reacquaint myself with last night’s poison.”

“Yes, of course.” Theo smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. “I can get quite carried away sometimes.”

 _I wish!_ Dorian thought.

“I was wondering,” Theo went on “If you might take a walk with me.”

“Of course.” Dorian’s heart fluttered. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, yes, I was hoping we might continue some of our discussions from last night.”

“Last night?”

Dorian frantically racked his brain as he followed Theo back down the stairs, as usual watching his fine figure as he moved. Oh how Dorian did enjoy watching him leave. He found his eyes straying to the man’s fine round arse again, lingering longer than he would like to admit. He mentally shook himself and tried to remember the previous night’s conversation.

He knew they had started innocently enough, the tavern had been full of the Inquisition’s inner circle, finishing their evening meal and sharing stories over sloshing mugs of Fereldan froth. Dorian had asked Cabot again for some red wine but the Dwarf had merely scowled and plonked a mug of ale in front of him.

Varric, as usual was regaling them all with bawdy fiction he claimed as truths – no single man could possibly have that many adventures – but no one seemed to mind.

Dorian remembered that Theo had been sitting next to him, laughing along with everyone else but as the drink had flowed faster and more generously, he had been increasingly turning to Dorian and asking him pertinent questions. He recalled that they discussed Tevinter, the Imperium and Theo seemed very interested in hearing about Dorian’s everyday life before the whole Alexius debacle.

He seemed to remember that the whole group had descended quite heavily into drunkenness and of course the talk had turned to sex. He recalled giggling quite embarrassingly at Cassandra’s blushing responses to Varric’s questions – Had she ever had a threesome? (She hadn’t) Did she fancy anyone in the Inquisition? (Shut up Varric! She did).

And then he remembered.

Theo led them through the Great Hall and out of the side door into the Skyhold Garden, nodding to the Healer and a frowning Mother Giselle as he passed them, finally coming to a halt in one of the summer houses which, Dorian noted, was somewhat hidden from view.

“Erm. Last night.” Dorian repeated

Theo took a seat on a small bench set back inside the structure and gestured for Dorian to join him, he found there was only enough room if he sat right next to Theo, their legs touching. Dorian could feel the heat of the other man through his leather breeches and was hoping he could prevent his body from responding.

“Dorian,” Theo cleared his throat resolutely. “Last night you said something in particular that intrigued me.”

“I did?” Dorian interrupted

“I expect you probably don’t remember a great deal of it, I know some of the evening is quite hazy in my mind but I’ve never been someone who had a lot of…friends.”

_Friends._

“I’ve never discussed…personal matters with others before…” Theo continued, eyeing Dorian hopefully

“Inquisitor would you be tiptoeing around the subject of…Sex?”

“Well not just …sex…per say...”

“I take it we discussed ‘personal matters’ then?”

“I’m not very good at this…”

Dorian gently placed his hand on Theo’s, giving him an encouraging smile.

“You told me that you preferred the company of Men.”

“And you found this intriguing, Inquisitor?”

“Yes.” He whispered turning his face to Dorian, the innocence and openness making Dorian’s breath catch in his throat.

“Is it something you’ve thought of often? Dorian continued, rubbing his thumb absently across Theo’s hand.

“It’s something I guess I’ve always known. I mean, I assumed I liked girls when I was younger, they’re lovely and sweet and clean but…”

“There was a boy?”

“A stable hand at my family’s estate, and I KNOW how clichéd that is.”

“My first was an older boy at boarding school – that’s maybe even worse!”

Theo chuckled nervously, a low murmur in his throat that Dorian felt vibrate through the arm that rested against his friend.

“He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, you know the type - rugged good looks, wild black hair. There was something…almost unreal about him. I used to hide in the stables when I was supposed to be learning the chant and just watch him tend to the horses, watch the muscles in his arms and back as he brushed their coats. More than once I wished I was that horse!”

Dorian laughed but didn’t interrupt.

“One afternoon I had slipped out of the house when I was supposed to be studying and was heading to the stables as usual when I heard voices. I crept closer and I could hear him. Them. He had a girl with him. I couldn’t bear to listen for long but suffice to say there was no doubt as to what they were up to. I hurried back to my room feeling like my world was crashing down around me.”

“Do your parents know about you?” Dorian asked

“Mother does. She walked in to my private parlour without knocking one evening and caught me with one of the Chantry clerics in a rather _compromising_ position.”

“You didn’t!” Dorian exclaimed “With a chantry cleric, in your parents’ house!”

“He had a beautiful body under those stuffy robes.”

“I’m speechless!”

They both shook with laughter, leaning into each other for support

“He was quite into spanking and just as my mother walked in I was splayed over his knee with my bare arse in the air.”

“Oh I would like to have seen that!” Dorian spluttered, still shaking with laughter

He stopped suddenly. Realising what he’d said.

_Kaffas_

Theo turned to face him, long eyelashes flickering nervously, his hand under Dorian’s had turned so his palm was up and he laced their fingers together. Dorian’s breaths were shallow and quick and his brain helpfully warned him that he had beer mouth.

It felt like an age that Theo was scrutinising his face, eyes flicking back and forward, never settling for long. Dorian felt his stomach flipping over as his body heat mainly collected in the hand holding Theo’s.

“So, you’d like to see my arse Lord Pavus?” Theo waggled his eyebrows suggestively

“I see it all the time Lord Trevelyan whenever you’re sashaying in front of me in the Hinterlands.”

“I do not sashay!” Theo snorted indignantly

“Campest warrior I ever did see!” Dorian giggled

“That’s rich coming from you!”

“Well I’m a mage darling, we’re meant to be camp, it’s a part of our mystique. In Tevinter I’m seen as quite butch!”

“Now that is a load of old druffalo-shit Dorian.”

“Well maybe not butch but I am rather brawny.”

Dorian flexed his free arm theatrically, drawing Theo’s eyes to the exposed, well defined muscles of his shoulder and bicep.

“You are indeed a sight to behold.” Theo chuckled. “But you know that.”

“It is hard to endure, being as perfect as I.” Dorian simpered

Theo sighed, squeezing Dorian’s fingers before slipping his hand free and rubbing his close-cropped hair.

“What’s wrong?” Dorian asked

“This is all nice and fun and everything.” Theo paused, taking a breath. “But I don’t know whether this is all a joke to you and you’ll be laughing with the Iron Bull in the tavern later.”

“About what? You?”

“And you.”

“That is no laughing matter Theo.” Dorian reached up and brushed Theo’s smooth cheek with his fingertips. “I care about you deeply as a friend. Maybe more if you’d let me.”

“Yes?”

Dorian closed the gap between their faces to press his lips gently against Theo’s. For a warrior he must have an excellent skin care regime, his skin felt softer than the Tevinter silk that Dorian favoured for his smallclothes. After a moment or an age, Dorian retreated into his own space, watching Theo carefully.

“You kissed me.” Theo blurted out stupidly

“Well spotted.” Dorian grinned. “Is that alright?”

“I don’t know.” Theo frowned

Dorian’s stomach went cold

“I…” he stammered

“Maybe we should do it again so I can decide.” Theo quipped evilly, swooping back in to claim Dorian’s lips with his own.

Dorian sighed in relief, his lips opening briefly and allowing Theo’s tongue to slip inside his mouth. He felt himself groaning like a teenager but was loathe to prevent it. He felt like he had been waiting forever to taste this beautiful man, to bask in his sent of musk, leather and soap and it was taking all of his considerable willpower not to rut against him like an excitable nug.

“That was more than alright.” Theo whispered pressing chaste kisses against Dorian’s lips. “I’ve wanted to do this for…”

“Ages.” Dorian finished, smiling.

“Really?”

“Theo you really do have no idea how gorgeous you are!”

“Dorian, hush.”

“I mean it. You’re a beautiful man. Almost as beautiful as me.” He winked           

“Wow, really? You fancy me almost as much as you fancy yourself; that is high praise indeed!”

“Almost, yes.”

Dorian leant in again, brushing his lips against Theo’s, wishing they were sitting more comfortably. Or lying, definitely lying! He slipped his tongue between Theo’s full lips relishing the warm wetness he found waiting for him. This time it was Theo’s turn to groan, then he was kissing him back enthusiastically, clutching at Dorian’s waist and the back of his hair. Dorian felt Theo’s hard body pressing against his and moaned his delight into Theo’s mouth. When they drew back they were both panting savagely and eyeing each other like a delicious meal.

“Careful Inquisitor.” Dorian whispered, his voice deep with want. “Carry on like that and I may not be responsible for my actions.”

“Sounds divine.” Theo panted, pressing their foreheads together. “I want you Dorian, so much.”

“Yes, but not here. I think we might give the Chantry Sisters heart failure if they see us.”

“Shame.” Theo smiled. “Can I see you tonight?”

“You always do, at the Tavern.”

“After that, stupid mage!”

“Ohhh after that!” Dorian mocked

“My quarters. Ten bells.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Bring wine.”

“Now where am I going to find wine?!”

“You’ll work something out!”

Theo kissed him wantonly on the lips and strode purposefully away back into the hold, throwing Dorian a lascivious look over his shoulder.


	2. Waiting for ten bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets his wish...smut ensues (squee!).

“Hey Sparkler, how’s tricks?”

Varric plonked himself unceremoniously down at their usual table, forcing everyone to make a grab for their sloshing mugs to prevent incident.

“I’m wonderful Varric but don’t quote me on that.” Dorian winked

“You wound me Sparkler, I never name my sources!”

“I’m sure.”

“So where’s his Inquisitorialness, he’s later than usual.”

“With Ambassador frilly-pants.” Sera piped up, through a mouthful of meat pie

“Poor guy.” Varric said. “Everyone wants a piece of him.”

He flashed a knowing look at Dorian.

“Yeah but only one person’s going to get a BIG piece of him ey Dorian?!”

Sera nudged the mage in the shoulder, spilling his drink over his hand, then waggled her eyebrows and laughed, spraying pie over Varric who swatted her with his notebook.

“I couldn’t possibly know what you’re implying.” Dorian smiled sweetly. “Ah Theo! Come and join us.”

Theo set his plate and mug down at the table before flopping into the chair that had been pulled out for him.

“That woman!” He groaned. “I think she enjoys the challenge of finding new and more irritating nobles for me to have to contend with.”

“Maybe she’s stilled pissed off that we pranked her.” Sera snickered

“You pranked Lady Montilyet?!”

“He went along with it.”

“Theo?” Dorian raised an immaculate eyebrow

“It was just a bit of good natured fun.” Theo grinned

“Yeah we dropped a bucket on her head!” Sera cackled, banging her fist on the table

“Well you deserve everything you get!”

Iron Bull had been watching them all very carefully during this exchange, no doubt employing his Ben Hassrath deduction skills as he finished his bread and cheese, dipping the bread in his ale to soften it.

“Can I have a word Boss?”

“Of course Bull.”

Theo eased himself out of his seat and followed the huge Qunari outside into the courtyard. After the dim light and stuffy warmth of the tavern, it felt weird to be in broad daylight with the crisp winds of the Frostbacks cooling his cheeks.

“What can I do for you Bull?”

“Just wanted to ask you about you and the ‘Vint.”

“Yes?” Theo’s stomach turned cold

“Are you screwing?”

“Bull!”

“Well?”

“No…”

“Not yet?”

“Something like that. Why do you ask, Bull? Do you just enjoy watching me squirm or is there a point to this interrogation?”

“I just like to know where to pitch my tent if you get my drift. Nice talking with you Boss.”

Bull winked his one eye and headed off to join the Chargers in their evening drills.

 _That was weird._ Theo thought. _Does that mean he…naaa don’t be stupid!_

Theo made his way back inside the Herald’s Rest noting that more of the usual crowd had arrived. Blackwall was sitting by himself glancing over at the group who in the most part had finished eating and were storytelling. Theo noticed that Dorian was holding a private discussion with Varric and the dwarf had just tucked his pocket book back in his coat.

“Don’t you two look shifty!” Theo smiled, settling himself back down and picking up his untouched plate.

“Not at all Inquisitor.” Varric said

“Yes, entirely a figment of your imagination.” Dorian grinned

“Fine, keep your secrets!” Theo tucked into his pie

“So Varric, you seen many Qunari on your travels?” Sera piped up

“Other than Tiny? Yeah when I lived in Kirkwall there was a Qunari compound by the docks, mostly kept to themselves before all the crazy shit kicked off with their Arishok but I used to see some of them milling around.”

“Any women?”

“Oh yeah, there were women.”

“What were they like? Big?”

“They were certainly big Buttercup. Hugely tall, big horns - the real deal.”

“Whuuuuf” Sera grunted and dissolved into giggles.

“Why are you so into Qunari woman, Sera, if you don’t know any?” Theo asked

“Don’t _know_ any. Seen ‘em though. Just really like their look. Like the thought of a woman being able to pick me up and throw me over her shoulder.”

“Yeah, I must say that’s a fantasy of mine too.” Varric drawled, a furtive eye towards the Seeker who was leaning over her plate, shovelling down her food.

“Hey Seeker, you look half-starved. You been overdoing the practice drills again?”

“Shut up Varric, I was merely working up a healthy appetite.”

“I do love a woman who loves her food.” He grinned back at her scowling face

“Yes,” agreed Blackwall who had moved over to join them, “None of this picking at tiny crumbs and saying “I’m full.”

“Yeah!” Sera slurped her ale and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “There’s nothing better than a woman who enjoys things. Food, Ale…sex.”

“Oh maker!” Cassandra groaned. “Not that again.”

“Now Seeker it’s not Sera’s fault she’s a sex-crazed nymphomaniac.” Varric grinned, dodging Sera’s punch.

“So we’re on the subject of sex already.” Theo smiled leaning back in his chair. “It’s not even 9 bells.”

“I definitely haven’t had enough ale.” Cullen murmured, standing up.

“Good man Curly, get ‘em in!”

“Not for me,” Dorian smiled, rising from his seat elegantly. “I have no desire to nurse a hangover at tomorrow’s battlemage drills so I shall bid you all a good evening.”

“Aww Inky has your boyfriend ditched ya?” Sera simpered

“So Sera, what would you do if a Qunari woman walked in here right now?” Theo said, ignoring her.

“Phwooooaaar!” Sera grunted, rubbing her hands against her breeches. “What wouldn’t I do?!”

“She’d probably faint.” Varric chuckled

“Would not!” Sera protested

“So what would you do then?” Theo smirked, leaning forward.

“Not telling you my moves Inky, you might nick ‘em and use ‘em on Mage-boy!”

The time passed with the group trading stories which became more and more graphic and Theo was certain some were engineered purely to chase Cassandra’s blushes ( _Varric!)._ As it was, the Seeker excused herself at some point and huffed out of the Tavern rather pink cheeked and flustered.

“You should just tell her, you know Varric.” Theo turned to the Dwarf

“It’s not like I’m secretive.”

“Yes but she’s a bit…”

“Thick headed?”

“Not the words I would have chosen but yes.”

“She wants a knight in shining armour Theo, someone more like you, if you were that way inclined. I’m not sure I quite measure up.”

“Well you can certainly give her the romance. Does the other stuff really matter?”

“I just don’t know.” Varric mused, stroking the stubble on his chin.

“Anyway, I must go…” Theo announced, pushing his chair back. “Things to do, people to see.”

“Or the other way round!” Sera sniggered.

Theo left the Tavern with a cacophony of cat calls and jibes at his back. He smiled, quickening his pace as he headed for the main keep.

The great hall was quiet at this time of night with just a few nobles hovering around gossiping. He nodded to Dagna as she emerged from the Undercroft – _did that woman ever stop working?!_

As he opened the outer door to his quarters and headed up the stairs the worry started to niggle away at him. Would Dorian have changed his mind? Would he even turn up? If he did, then what? Would he want to go too fast, would Theo embarrass himself? By the time he reached the top of the stairs he was so worked up that he hardly noticed that his door was ajar and there was a faint light flickering in the darkness. Instinctively he reached for his sword pommel but of course his sword was in the armoury getting Harritt’s monthly _treatment_.

_Shit._

Theo opened the door carefully and padded silently into the room scanning the dim light for signs of danger. He found a different kind of hazard seated at his desk, smoothing his silky black moustache and looking unflappably gorgeous.

“Dorian.” He hissed. “You gave me a fright!”

“Little old me? Surely not.”

Dorian was seated comfortably with the bottle of wine and two glasses in front of him and a small glass jar filled with soft white mage-light illuminated his striking features.

“You brought wine.” Theo chuckled

“Varric has some very good contacts.”

“Oh Maker what did that cost you?”

“Well I’m sure he’s going to be writing about us so that will be expensive enough.”

Theo laughed softly, beckoning Dorian to join him on the couch.

“You set this all up for me? It’s touching.”

Dorian smiled, offering Theo a glass and pouring the rich red wine with a practiced hand.

“Well you are the Inquisitor, you deserve the finer things.”

Dorian took a seat beside a blushing Theo and raised his glass.

“To you, _Theo.”_ He murmured softly, engaging his eyes as their glasses touched and they both sipped their drinks.

Theo relaxed back into the couch, trying to think of something witty and charming to say but realising that he was far better at hitting things than romancing.

“So…” he flailed, “Have you always known you preferred men?”

“Straight to the point aren’t we?” Dorian chuckled, sipping his wine and turning his body more to face Theo. “Yes I’ve always known. As you said, women are lovely but they just…”

“Don’t do anything for you?”

“That’s it.” Dorian smiled. “There’s nothing like the feeling of a man’s strong arms around you or his stubble against your skin.”

“Or the smell of him.” Theo agreed moving closer, inhaling Dorian’s intoxicating scent

“Oh yes.” Dorian purred. “You, for example, smell divine.”

“Even now?!” Theo laughed, aware that he hadn’t washed since the morning and he’d been training with Cullen before he was ambushed by Josie.

“Especially now.”

Dorian put his glass down on the table before leaning in to touch his lips against Theo’s again. This time Theo was ready for him, kissing him back fervently, pressing Dorian’s body back into the soft cushions.

“Inquisitor!” Dorian moaned

Theo chuckled in the back of his throat as he felt Dorian’s fingers against the fuzz on the nape of his neck. He pulled back, gasping, eyeing Dorian carefully.

“Well there are no chantry sisters to shock now Lord Pavus.”

“Indeed not Lord Trevelyan, what do you have in mind?”

“For what I have in mind…” Theo grinned wickedly. “You are wearing far too many clothes.”

“Ah, swimming! How delightful!” Dorian exclaimed dodging Theo’s hand as he attempted to swat him.

“Robes off Pavus.”

“Ooh I do like a firm hand.” Dorian smirked, undoing his buckles and straps as Theo flung his tunic over his head and began unlacing his breeches.

Before long they were standing chest to chest in nothing but their smallclothes, mouths and hands roving over fevered flesh.

Theo found himself pushed back further and further across the room until his legs hit the bed and Dorian sent him sprawling backwards with a smart push. It took mere seconds for the mage to join him and Theo noted that he was no longer wearing his smalls. He followed suit and slid his down his legs to join Dorian’s on the floor.

Dorian’s mouth was on his again frantically, his tongue stroking against Theo’s deliciously, eliciting a groan from the back of Theo’s throat. He just couldn’t get enough of the gorgeous mage, hands roaming wildly over his silky smooth skin, Theo was getting hard just touching and Dorian seemed to be just as excited.

“So beautiful.” Theo murmured, flicking his eyes down the full stretch of Dorian’s caramel coloured body.

“Touch me Theo.” Dorian whispered, bucking his hips slightly.

Theo traced his hand down the firm ridges of Dorians chest and abs, stomach fluttering at the low guttural groans spilling from his parted lips, working his way further and further down until he reached his twitching cock. Theo closed his hand around the base softly, almost reverently, smoothing his palm and fingers along the shaft and back down to the nest of trimmed black curls.

“Please.” Dorian moaned.

“Like this?” Theo whispered, tightening his grip slightly and twisting.

“Maker yes!” Dorian grunted.

Theo moved down the bed until he was eye level with Dorian’s magnificent hard cock, he licked his lips, looking up as he felt Dorian’s eyes on him and greedily ran his tongue along the underside from balls to tip. The noise that spilled from the mage’s lips nearly finished Theo off right then and there. He wasn’t done though, as he reached the head, he took it into his mouth, noting the sharp tang of pre-cum and began swirling his tongue around the smooth crown. Dorian was pawing at Theo’s head fuzz, massaging his scalp, it was extremely pleasant and he felt he was been encouraged to keep going. He bobbed his head down; taking more of Dorian’s cock into his mouth, hand still clamped around the base. Moving back up he found his rhythm as Dorian’s hips bucked and the mage was now fucking his mouth. Theo steadied himself, trying to calm the ache in his own painfully needy cock as one of his nightly fantasies was unfolding before him. He looked up at Dorian; the usually unruffled mage was writhing on the bed, hands grasping at the sheets, covered in a glossy sheen of sweat as he panted uncontrollably, bucking his hips into Theo’s face.

“Theo, wait…I..ungh..”

Theo slowed his assault, massaging Dorian’s balls gently as he allowed his cock to slip from his mouth with a wet pop.

“Was there something Lord Pavus?” Theo smiled cheekily, wetting his lips.

“You, Theodane Trevelyan are absolute filth!”

“You love it!”

Dorian hummed his approval, dragging Theo back up the bed towards him for frantic kisses, finding Theo’s erection prodding insistently into his thigh. He risked a glance down and the sight of it actually made his mouth water. He was thicker than Dorian and standing very proud and firm. Dorian found his fingers ghosting over the tip before he even realised he was doing it.

“Need you…inside me…now.” He manged between wet kisses.

“Mmm Maker, yes.”

Theo reached out for the small bottle of oil from the night stand and dribbled some on his hands and between Dorian’s arse cheeks who hissed at the chill. He proceeded to insert one of his fingers in, watching Dorian’s face for any signs of discomfort but saw only pleasure.

“More…please..Theo…”

Theo added a second finger, scissoring him open while moving his fingers in and out, slick with oil.

“You feel so good Dorian, so tight.” Theo murmured

“Theo.” Dorian moaned. “I need to feel your cock inside me right now.”

Theo found he couldn’t hold back any longer after hearing those words, he hooked Dorian’s legs over his shoulders, holding on to his hips for purchase he lined himself up with Dorian’s entrance and slowly eased his way in. He was worried about hurting him at first but Dorians pleasured moans and soft pants allayed all of his fears. He finally was all of the way inside, feeling Dorian’s warm tight wetness enveloping him and making his head spin. He waited a few moments to allow them both to adjust before sliding out and then back in, harder this time.

“Oh!”

He wasn’t sure which of them had shouted but it felt amazing each time he thrust into the beautiful mage’s body he felt a tingling all over. He found himself picking up speed, finding a rhythm that suited them both until all he could hear was the sinful slapping of skin against wet skin and rough guttural grunts.

“Oh Maker Theo.”

“Is that good?”

“Oh yes. So good.”

“Harder?”

“Maker please!”

Theo closed his oily hand around Dorian’s neglected and twitching dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Dorian’s eyes flew open at the extra sensation and Theo felt him clamping tighter around his cock, driving towards that familiar tightening in his balls.

“Oh, Dorian…I’m so close.”

“Yes. So close. Fuck me, please!” Dorian gasped as Theo hammered into him faster and faster. Dorian came wet and hot over Theo’s hand and his own chest as Theo found his own release and slumped over Dorian panting in his ear.

Theo eased himself out of Dorian and headed to the wash stand on unsteady legs. Returning, he gently cleaned Dorian’s chest and stomach before returning to bed and clambering under the covers with a sleepy Dorian.

“That was perfect.” He whispered, kissing Dorian’s smiling lips.

“Mmm.”

Dorian snuggled into him and was asleep in seconds, Theo lay watching his face for a moment, enjoying how his features relaxed and calmed in sleep before his own tiredness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I loved writing that! I do love Dorian.


	3. Cassandra's conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude - Cassandra wonders what's going on in her own head and seeks Leliana's advice...and tea.

“You seem troubled Leli.” Cassandra said

“No more than usual Cassandra, there is a great deal for us to face.”

“More than some are aware of, I expect.”

“It is my job to see in all directions but that sometimes makes it difficult to stay in the present.”

“Mm hm.” Cassandra hummed thoughtfully

“Is there something you need Seeker, or can I make you some tea? I received a new blend from Antiva just this week that I’ve been dying to try.”

“Tea would be…nice.” Cassandra smiled taking the seat that was offered as Leliana made the tea.

“I can’t imagine that you are breaking your strict schedule for no reason at all.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Cassandra’s brows furrowed under Leliana’s cool scrutiny as the spymaster deftly poured tea into the two dainty cups set out on the desk between them.

“You and the Hero were close, were you not?”

“We were in love.” She smiled sadly. “I’ve made no secret of that to you.”

“I know, and I appreciate your trust. I know it was hard for you, Most Holy knew how hard it was for you.”

“Yes, Justinia did more to help me move on from Elyssa than I think she realised.”

“What was it like…being with her. Being in love with her.” Cassandra leant forward slightly.

“I don’t even know.” Leliana smiled sadly. “I found myself traveling with her during the blight as you know, she was so kind to me and I felt so lost. I felt myself hanging on her every word sometimes and before I knew it…I was in love with her.”

“And she?”

“She felt the same way. I don’t know how that happened but she swore that she loved me from the start. I think she was either lying or extremely good at concealment.”

“Some people are very good at hiding their feelings.” Cassandra sighed, sipping her tea

“I didn’t realise that her feelings were more than friendly for a long time but sometimes she would present me with a small gift. Something that she had found and said made her think of me and I dared to hope.”

“What was she like?”

“She was wonderful, she was warm and just. I sometimes felt like she saved me. I miss her terribly.”

“I’m sorry Leli I shouldn’t have…”

“No, I’m glad you did. It’s nice to speak her name.”

“Thank you for the tea.”

“You could be happy, if you just show him your feelings Cassandra.”

“Sister?!” Cassandra jumped as if burned

“You know of which I speak, Seeker.” Leliana touched her hand gently. “Just don’t leave it too late. Time is precious.”

“I…thank you Sister Leliana.”

“If you wish to speak…”

“I know.”

Cassandra headed down from the rookery, the caws of Leliana’s birds ringing in her ears, and bumped straight into Dorian.

“Seeker!”

“Dorian.”

“Lovely to see your beautiful face on this fine morning Lady Cassandra!”

“I don’t need to be the butt of your jokes.” She snapped

“Seeker, you wound me!”

Dorian trotted off to his library nook, whistling as he went. Cassandra snorted as she watched him go.

_That man! So infuriatingly cheerful!_

He did cut a fine figure but Cassandra felt he was far too frivolous.

Of course she was aware that she was the wrong gender for him but that was by the by. No, Dorian could never capture her heart, she didn’t feel that she could trust him with it. Besides, she was more interested in love, in romance, than in pure sex.

Even the thought of…sex brought a creeping blush to her cheeks. It wasn’t as if she had never been with a man before but it had been a long time and even when in the throes of passion she had never been comfortable speaking of it. Her recent life had been filled with Chantry devotion and single-minded focus in the name of duty but even she has her urges.

Cassandra headed out on to the ramparts, looking out over the hold, over the Inquisition going about its daily business. It was comforting to see everyday life continuing, even knowing that Corypheus was out there. Life always finds a way.

She leant against the solid stone and sighed. Taking out her copy of Swords and Shields she began to read, a small smile creeping across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Cass too - she's so naive and yet so strong and opinionated - I love the contradiction of her.


	4. Al fresco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to Valammar to meet with Bianca (I hate her!) and Varric and Cass have a heart to heart. Also Bees.

“Buttercup are you coming or what?”

“Yeah, yeah hold yer breeches.”

Sera stumbled down the stairs into the tavern struggling with the straps on her knapsack.

“Stupid bees!”

“What?” Varric raised an eyebrow at the earthenware pot she was stuffing into her overfull bag.

“Just a surprise for Inky, a stingy little edge for fighting and stuff, yeah!”

“Buttercup, you’re real scary but I do like you.”

“It’s all good innit!” She grinned, dancing out into the courtyard.

“Did Sera say bees?” Cassandra asked, sharply.

“Naa, I’m sure she didn’t.”

“I don’t know why the Inquisitor always insists on bringing Sera on missions. She’s such a liability.”

“Aww Seeker, you’re only saying that because she put deep mushrooms in your bedroll.”

“That was her?! The Inquisitor said he’d seen a nug in my tent.”

Varric smiled at the Seeker’s shocked expression and shouldered his pack on his back.

“Come on Cassandra; Valammar awaits.”

“I’m going to kill that elf!” Cassandra grumbled, following closely behind Varric.

The small group gathered at the main gates of Skyhold, their mounts were ready but it was always tradition that they be led out by the Inquisitor, who of course was fashionably late.

“Come _on_ Inky!” Sera grunted, kicking at the small stones that littered the path beneath her feet.

“And for once you can’t blame me!” Dorian grinned, nudging Sera’s shoulder.

“Yeah but I bet you’d love to be making him late right now Magey-boy.”

“I wouldn’t be so uncouth.” Dorian said.

“Maker would you two be quiet!” Cassandra snapped.

Dorian looked up to see Theo jogging out of the main keep in his travelling leathers and he was certain he noticed the moment when their eyes met. Theo slowed his gait and a big smile slowly crept across his handsome features.

“Come along Inquisitor-Puppy-Eyes!” Varric quipped, turning his back and clambering on to his pony. “It’s hard enough to find the door to Valammar, even for a Dwarf as skilled and handsome as yours truly, and I’d rather do it in daylight!”

“Sorry I’m late.” Theo took the reins of his Fereldan Forder and swung easily onto the saddle.

“What was it this time, Inquisitor?” Dorian asked, edging his dove grey Mare alongside Theo’s horse.

“Lady Mantillon of all people, elderly as she is, she has a way of making me feel completely naked.”

“She’s not the only one capable of that, Lord Trevelyan.” Dorian whispered, brushing their hands together briefly as he passed.

“Later, Lord Pavus.” Theo smiled, urging his horse forward.

Theo led their little troop out over the Skyhold Bridge in single file as Josephine had advised. She always was the commander of a spectacle, Theo thought, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the line of companions behind him.

Cassandra came first, Inquisition plate mail gleaming in the morning sun, her dark hair a stark contrast to her milky complexion.

She really is a beautiful woman, he mused. Fierce, terrifying but ultimately gorgeous. Strange that she has spent so many years alone, devout and isolated without attention.

Straight men seem to be put off by a woman with spirit and strength, he thought, how they are missing out! He looked past her to Dorian, that man was spirit and strength in spades. And style. And substance.

He allowed a small smile to flutter over his face as he considered the warm-faced Dwarf behind Dorian and then Sera grumbling along behind. They were his family, all of the inner circle, a better one than his real family and he just hoped that they all survived Corypheus and whatever else came their way.

“So Varric.” Theo dropped back to join the dwarf, tradition observed

“Your Inquisitorialness?”

“This Bianca…”

“Yeah?” Varric’s voice deepened

“Is she anything to do with the Crossbow?”

“Well it’s also named Bianca if that’s what you mean.” Varric’s tone hinted at an end to their conversation.

“Of course, yes.” Theo smiled.

They made short work of their trek to the Hinterlands, it was a well-worn path for them and they had mostly cleared the area of fade rifts and bandits, even so, due to their late start, it was nightfall by the time they reached the upper lake camp and greeted Scout Harding.

“Inquisitor!” She saluted

“Harding, good to see you. What have you got for us?”

“We’ve scouted the opening to the tunnel but haven’t seen Varric’s contact yet.”

“Yeah, you won’t.” Varric grunted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’ve had a long ride Inquisitor.” Harding continued. “Why don’t I show you your tents and you can get some stew in your bellies.”

“I like that woman!” Sera said rubbing her stomach and winking at Harding salaciously

****

“I’m not sure I’m ok with the gender-split tent sharing situation.” Varric grumbled, mopping his bowl with a hunk of bread

“Well I can’t say I enjoy Sera’s snoring and night terrors either.” Cassandra agreed

“It’s got to be better than those two!”

Cassandra cast her eyes across the campfire to where Dorian and the Inquisitor were sitting, sharing some intimate joke or other and noted that you couldn’t have passed a sheaf of parchment between them.

“I think it’s romantic.” She sighed

“You won’t be saying that when they start rutting like mabari in heat.”

“Varric!” Cassandra punched the chuckling dwarf. “Why does everything have to be about sex?”

“Most things are, Seeker, especially if you listen to Tiny.”

“What is wrong with romance? With love?” She blushed, looking down at the bowl in her hands

“Nothing Cassandra. Nothing at all.” Varric mused

Cassandra looked at him sharply, waiting for a punchline that never came and he caught her eyes, a small smile on his lips. Cassandra’s jaw slackened slightly as a strange, warm feeling overcame her.

_Surely not!_

“Everything ok Seeker?” He whispered, eyes roving back and forth across her face

“Yes everything is…fine Varric.”

“That’s good.” He said looking back towards the fire

“So where will you sleep?” She blurted out. “I mean if you can’t share with the Inquisitor and Dorian.”

“You worried about me Seeker? I’m touched.”

Cassandra snorted half-heartedly.

“I’ll probably just sleep out here, watch the stars…”

“That sounds romantic.” She murmured

Varric cast a glance her way furtively, noting the dreamy look that had crossed over her elegant features. It was the same look she had when he had caught her reading her favourite passages of Swords and Shields. He had sneaked a look at her copy once and discovered from the wear of the pages that she particularly enjoyed the smutty scenes. It give him a thrill to think that she found his words titillating, even if it was far from his best work.

“You could always join me.” He said. “If Buttercup gets too grabby.”

“I…” Cassandra floundered, words freezing in her throat

“Well you know where I am.”

“I…thank you Varric. I must go, we have an early start.”

Cassandra almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get inside the tent, closing the flap behind her.

“What was that all about Varric?!” Theo asked. “Hope you’re not upsetting Cassandra, none of us need her grumpy.”

“Grumpier.” Murmured Dorian and grunted as Theo’s elbow caught him sharply in the ribs.

“Not helping.” He said, and then to Varric, “What did you say to her?”

“Me? Upset the Seeker? You clearly have the wrong Dwarf, I don’t want her to get all stabby…again.” Varric snickered, silently wishing he could take back the words that had clearly driven her away.

“Well I think I’ll leave you to your thoughts. “Theo stood, yawning and stretching theatrically and shooting Dorian a wink.

Dorian immediately bounded to his feet, eyes twinkling as he looked at Varric.

“I’m happy for you Sparkler but make sure you’ve got silencing wards up. Just saying.”

“But of course, you won’t hear a thing, I promise.”

“Thanks Sparkler. Good night.”

“Good Night Varric.”

 

When Cassandra tore headfirst into the tent, Sera was already tucked up and snoring. Cassandra grunted as she unbuckled her chest plate and hung her armour on the handy stand next to her bedroll.

_What is happening to me?_ She thought angrily.

As a Seeker of truth she was used to asking herself some hard questions but more about her motives and faith rather than her emotions and feelings.

_Feelings. Do I really have feelings for…Varric?_

She busied herself, changing into more comfortable clothes for sleeping and arranging her pack for when they headed out in the morning hoping that keeping her hands busy would keep her mind distracted but to no avail. He kept popping into her thoughts, that infernal smirk of his, the bump on his nose where it had obviously been broken, the rakish earrings that he always wore and the deep rumbling chuckle when something amused him.

_Oh Maker this is not good._

She flopped down on to her bed roll and rested her head in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to retire comfortably to bed with Swords and Shields and really lose herself in his wonderful romantic prose but she couldn’t even concentrate on that. Every line of text became Varric’s deep baritone and every racy scene heated her blood even more than usual. She snapped the volume shut in frustration and tried to think. She kept hearing his parting words to her.

_“You could always join me.”_

Perhaps she should not have left so suddenly, perhaps he would think that she hated him, that she couldn’t bear the thought of being alone with him. Perhaps she injured his feelings with her rash reaction.

_Oh Maker!_

That was it, she could bear it no longer - she needed to speak to him. She jammed her feet in her boots and wrapped a blanket around her before heading back outside. When she looked out, the fire was still blazing and she could see the occasional scout or inquisition agent discretely keeping watch over the camp.

At the other side of the fire was Varric, wrapped up in a thick blanket with his reading glasses balanced on his nose and a quill in his hand. Her stomach fluttered unbidden as she spied his profile. He hadn’t noticed her yet so she had the luxury of being able to observe him unguardedly. In the firelight, his skin appeared even more golden-hued than usual, his hair was tied back but with a few burnished tendrils escaping and brushing his cheeks. Her fingers tingled at the thought of brushing those hairs away.

_Focus Cassandra!_ She thought angrily

He was absorbed in his work, brows knotted in concentration and lips twisted in a frown. She wondered what he was thinking, what clever characterisation he was constructing, where he was sending her beloved Knight-Captain next. He rubbed his fingers over the scruff on his chin, clearly deep in thought and again she found herself aching to touch him. This was not good.

Cassandra stepped carefully around the fire and stealthily edged to his side making sure to step on a twig just as she approached so he would have some warning of her imminent arrival.

Varric looked up sharply, a look of surprise, pleasure and then finally confusion crossing his face.

“Seeker?” He asked.

“May I?” She gestured to the patch of ground next to where he was seated.

“Sure, my offer still stands. Everything alright?”

“No Varric. It’s not.” She said, easing herself down beside him and pulling her blanket close

He removed his reading glasses, folded them carefully and placed them in his pocket before turning to give her his full attention.

“You’ve peaked my curiosity Seeker. What troubles you?”

“You do Varric.”

“What have I done now??” He protested

“Let me finish, please.” She said. “Before, I was unkind. You extended the hand of friendship and I slapped it away.

I have been thinking about you…differently of late, not as an adversary or an obstacle to overcome. As something more.”

“As a friend?”

“Perhaps.”

She risked a look up at his face then, he was smiling gently, a flash of something akin to hope in his honey brown eyes.

“If I speak honestly…I am not certain how to deal with my new way of thinking.”

“I know what you mean, Seeker.”

“You do?”

Varric reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, his body tensed in case it was ill-received – ready to pass it off as a misunderstanding. He needn’t have worried, she squeezed his fingers lightly in response and he let his breath out in a low whoosh.

“Words are my thing, my bread and butter and even I don’t know how to explain what’s happening here.”

“At least it is not just me.” She chuckled lightly

“I think I would like to find out though.”

“I…would like that Varric.”

“No more lies?”

“Well that’s up to you!”

“Seeker.” He whispered, voice deepening in warning

“Agreed, no more smokescreens. I will try to speak plainly from now on. What about…Bianca?” She spat the name out like a poison.

“Well, we used to have something, once.” Varric sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “She was never really available though and her parents have tried to have me assassinated a bunch of times so it’s not exactly fairy-tale material.”

“But do you still…”

“Love her? Naa, not anymore. She’s burned me too many times and think I realised some time ago that it was never gonna work. It’s not going to be easy to see her, all that history, but my feelings have changed.”

“Do you think you could love again?” Cassandra whispered, leaning in imperceptibly

“Seeker are you asking?”

“Varric…I..” She stammered, blushing furiously and moving to retract her hand from his but he caught it tightly before she could and pulled her back towards him.

Cassandra found her face mere inches from his and noted the kind crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He was smiling at her, he was happy to be this close to her and she found herself responding.

“Do you think _you_ could love again Seeker?” He whispered, turning her question back at her

“Yes, I do.” She whispered

He closed the space between them, pressing his warm lips against hers gently and slipping his arm around her back to pull her close to him. Her whole body tingled with hot and cold sensations at once, it was like nothing she’d ever felt before and it pulled at the nerves in her spine in a delicious way. He was still holding her hand then and when he leaned back from the kiss he brought her knuckles up to his lips. His eyes were sparkling with love and desire, and all of the things she thought she’d only find in his books. Her heart skipped with joy.

“Me too.” He whispered

A loud sniff broke their moment and they both looked up to see Sera sitting at the opening of the tent sobbing into a hankie.

“You ok Buttercup?” Varric asked

“Yeah whatever.” She paused to blow her nose. “It’s just nice innit. Don’t tell magey boy or y’know…bees.” She withdrew into the tent with a sigh

“Your secret’s safe with us Buttercup.” Varric muttered, smiling.

“So Sera has feelings.” Cassandra said, bemused.

“Yeah who’da thought?!”

“She’ll kill us if we mention it!”

“Arrows!” They both said in unison and burst into giggles

“I’m not sure I’ve heard you laugh like that before, Seeker.”

“Well make sure it’s not the last time.”

“Can do.” He smiled, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She closed her eyes, leaning in to his touch and before she knew it he was kissing her again. This time it wasn’t such a surprise but her skin still tingled with excitement as she kissed him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue to stroke against hers. She sighed in the back of her throat as the warm tingle worked its way through her body to her fingers and toes.

“You good Seeker?” Varric asked once they parted.

“Mmm yes.” Cassandra murmured. “You?”

“Never better.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're sticking with me on this one. I'm a little bit obsessed with a Cass and Varric pairing - no one shouts that much without a bit of feels!


	5. The power of words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian confesses...smut ensues. ;-)

“Dorian?” Theo asked quizzically

“Silencing wards. Varric particularly asked.”

“Does that mean you’re not tired then?”

“Not in the slightest Amatus. I think someone needs to tire me out.”

“Amatus?”

“Oh, yes it’s Tevene.”

“What does it mean?” Theo’s eyes sparkled

“It means my love.” Dorian breathed

“You love me?”

“Yes Amatus, I do, I hope it’s not too soon for mmmphh!”

Dorian was cut off by Theo’s lips crushing against his fiercely as he was man-handled to the floor.

“Is this reciprocation?” Dorian breathed in between frantic kisses

“Yes, you gorgeous, ridiculous man.” Theo gasped. “I love you!”

“I never thought I would hear those words.” Dorian murmured, holding Theo to him.

This time their lovemaking was more considerate, less desperate, they undressed each other slowly, taking time touching and kissing each piece of exposed flesh.

When Theo found himself on his back with Dorian on top of him he shivered with anticipation.

“Dorian.” He whispered, moaning as the man nibbled the pulse point on his neck hungrily

“Hmm?”

“Would you?”

“You want…are you sure?”

“Oh yes, I’ve been dreaming about this.”

“Ooh naughty dreams about me, how delicious!” Dorian purred. “Tell me more”

“I’ve been dreaming about you pinning my shoulders down and fucking me into the bed roll, what’s to tell?” Theo whispered

“Oh yes.” Dorian gasped

“Fuck me Dorian. Please.”

“Maker yes.”

Dorian reached for the oil as he prepared Theo with his finger, adding another as he unstopped the bottle with his teeth and dribbled some between Theo’s spread cheeks, eliciting a gasp from the Inquisitor.

Before Dorian knew it, he was deep inside Theo, feeling the amazing sensations of Theo’s body clenched around him. Theo’s lips were frozen in a perfect round oh of pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut as Dorian moved inside him.

“This is so much better than I imagined.” Theo breathed

“Mmm you feel so good Amatus.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing that.”

Theo rolled his hips towards Dorian, clenching his muscles around Dorian’s cock.

“Mmm yes…oh Amatus!”

“Please, harder Dorian..I need…”

Dorian picked up the pace, slamming forward into Theo’s needy flesh, the noises of their frantic lovemaking tantalising his senses. Theo was touching himself, pumping in time to Dorian’s thrusts and just watching him, pupils blown and lips parted, was driving Dorian dangerously close to the edge.

“You look so sexy Amatus.”

Theo smiled, cheekily wetting his lips – soft pink tongue darting out briefly as Dorian’s hand joined his, pumping his weeping cock.

“Oh Dorian I’m close.”

“Yes…so close.” Dorian echoed

Dorian, remembering Theo’s fantasy, moved his hands to Theo’s shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bedroll and drove into him harder and faster than before.

“Maker!” Theo gasped. “Oh yes. Dorian!”

“Theo!”

They both came hard screaming each other’s name over and over and Dorian was suddenly very glad of the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear if you have any comments on how this is progressing :-)


	6. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first rumblings of romance between Cass and Varric (sigh) with the hopes of more to come.

Cassandra woke at the first grey signs of the dawn, conscious that something was not quite right. It wasn’t that she was sleeping outside, that wasn’t exactly unusual but, unlike when she usually slept outside in Fereldan, she was warm – particularly down her right side. She moved slightly and was aware of a solid object next to her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Varric, the previous night’s memories flooding suddenly back into her mind.

His eyes were open and fixed on her.

“Morning Seeker.” He said softly

“Good morning Varric.” She said, her cheeks growing hot under his steady stare. “Are you ready to face Valammar?”

_And Bianca_

“I think I could happily stay here, that’s the best sleep I’ve had in years.”

“Me too.” She agreed, surprising herself

He slipped his arm under her shoulders and she allowed him to pull her gently to rest on his chest.

“How does five more minutes sound to you Seeker?”

“Like it’s not enough.” She whined, snuggling into him

He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his low chuckle rather than heard it.

“If someone told me even just last month I would be lying here holding Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast in my arms, and liking it, I would have told them they had the wrong dwarf.”

“I know what you mean!”

“And yet right now? I wish the world would stop so we could have more time.”

“ Mmmhmm.” Cassandra hummed her agreement

“You don’t regret kissing me do you?”

“Of course not!” Cassandra sat up indignantly, staring at him

“Oh good.” He grinned pulling her back down so he could capture her lips with his.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her, still kissing and she traced her hands down his back, feeling his shape, pulling him closer.

“Cass, I…what?” He asked in response to her widening grin

“I like it when you call me that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it feels like I’m yours.”

“And are you?”

“Perhaps.”

“Oh you’ll be the death of me Seeker!”

“I save your life all the time, Dwarf!” She mocked, pushing at his chest with her palms.

“Yeah you do.” He winked, rolling on to his side, still watching her.

“We should probably get ready.” She smiled, giving him a quick kiss and stroking her fingers down his stubbly cheek.

“Yeah, the camp will be waking up soon – this might cause a scandal!” He gestured at them

“I’m not ashamed of you Varric.” She said, grabbing his face and looking carefully in his eyes

“Of course not.” He said eyes darting anywhere but hers. “I’m a handsome dwarf!”

“Don’t joke.” She snapped. “Whatever this is between us, I don’t intend to hide it.”

Varric swallowed and allowed his eyes to drift back to hers, they were sparkling with anger and passion.

“I hope you aren’t ashamed of me.” She continued, doubt flickering across her beautiful, scarred features.

“No no no! Cass, it’s not like that at all, I thought…” He took a deep breath. “I would give anything to be with an amazing, beautiful, fierce woman like you. And If I was, I’d shout it from the rooftops!”

She chuckled despite herself.

“I would like to see that.”

“Are you declaring your intentions Seeker?”

“Maybe I am. And what is your answer?”

“I’m yours Cassandra Pentaghast, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Cassandra smiled, heart thumping as the blood raced to her cheeks. She reached over to him and before she knew it they were kissing again. If she thought their earlier kisses were passionate then they had not prepared her for this one. She felt like every ounce of their blossoming feelings had been poured into that one kiss. Her lips tingled as she pulled gently back, suddenly aware of a dark shadow obscuring her view of Varric’s features.

“Well, this is heart-warming.” Dorian musical voice rang out

“It had to be Sparkler.” Varric grumbled

“Good morning Dorian.” Cassandra chirped, sitting up and facing him.

“It is indeed Lady Seeker.”

“Well if you gentlemen don’t mind, I should be getting dressed, we will be heading out shortly.”

Cassandra stood up, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, jamming her feet back in her boots and headed purposefully over to the tent, following the sound of Sera’s snores.

“What on earth just happened?” Dorian murmured

“Now Sparkler,” Varric smirked. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”


	7. Red fucking lyrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Valammar (I hate Bianca) and a lot of tent sex. Smut ahoy!

“That woman!” Cassandra exclaimed, flinging her helmet to the ground in fury, spooking a nearby fennec and sending it scurrying off into the undergrowth.

“You’re telling me!” Theo sighed

“I can’t believe she said that to you, how DARE she.”

“Yes I know. Varric, I think she thinks she owns you or something…”

“Hmph.” Varric grunted and made his way over to a nearby rock where he began cleaning Bianca.

“Is he ok?” Theo whispered, turning to Cassandra

“He will be, eventually.” Cassandra said. “Sometime when he stops blaming himself for the red lyrium.”

“If not he and his brother, then someone would have found it.”

“He won’t see it that way.”

Theo moved towards Varric, and Cassandra caught his sleeve.

“I’ll speak to him later.” She said. “Let him be for now.”

Theo nodded and touched Cassandra on the shoulder gently before turning to check on Dorian who was inspecting his pack.

“Red FUCKING lyrium?” Dorian hissed

“I know!” Theo said. “I can’t believe that people can be so blind to the evil it causes.”

“Amatus, if I ever turn into an evil, lyrium-addled Magister, please, chop my head off with that big sword of yours will you?”

“Is that a euphemism?”

“I’m not even sure!”

Dorian’s laugh was more of a bark and held little humour.

“I really think we should head back to camp.” Theo said. “Today was a bit much for any of us to take in and the sooner we get back to Skyhold, the better.”

“Yes, I expect Sister Leliana will want news of our discovery.”

“Indeed.” Theo murmured grimly

“What do we do about Bianca?”

“If it was up to me I would haul her in for judgement but I’m not sure Varric would approve, and besides, I don’t suppose we want to get on the wrong side of her family without solid proof.”

“So we do nothing?”

“For now. I’m hoping that Varric will have something to take his mind off the Bianca problem.”

“Speaking of that.” Dorian paused, grinning. “I interrupted something this morning.”

“Really? Oh Maker, you didn’t _see_ anything did you?”

“Gladly they both were fully clothed but they were certainly becoming…well acquainted.”

“I knew all the shouting had to mean something!”

“You were right Amatus, she wants romance and who better to give it to her? That man can certainly spin a good love story.”

“I just hope he knows what he’s letting himself in for.” Theo smiled

“Yes she’s a feisty one!”

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of spirit!”

“Hey Inky!” Sera shouted. “Get your tongue out of Magey boy’s ear, let’s go!”

“Just because she wants to get inquisitive with Harding!” Dorian scoffed, shouldering his pack gracefully and trotting after Theo’s retreating form.

“I bet you know all about that Dorian.” Sera grinned. “Bet Inky’s been inquisiting your brains out!”

“Don’t you know it.” Dorian said wistfully

“Ugh I don’t want any details you perve!”

“So you don’t want to know exactly why I had to set silencing wards last night?”

“Stop!” Sera clamped her hands over her ears and ran to fall in step with Cassandra at the head of the group.

“That was well played Sparkler, I thought you were going to have to reveal some details but she spooked real quick.”

“Like a frightened pony.” Dorian chuckled

“Sparkler?”

“Hhmm?”

“What’s it like, knowing everyone knows about you two, does it freak you out?”

“Sometimes, I suppose, but what I feel for Theo and what he seems to feel for me is…worth it I guess.”

“It’s not easy going public when things are new.”

“We’re no longer speaking of Theo and I, are we?”

“You’re quick.”

“What does Cassandra think?”

“She said she didn’t want to hide.”

“Wise woman.”

“I’m not sure I believe it though.”

“Has Cassandra ever given you any reason to doubt her?”

“Well, no…”

“She’s reckless, stubborn, pig-headed even but she’s certainly not a liar.”

“She’s the most pure hearted person I know.”

“You really love her don’t you?”

Varric swallowed, nodding almost imperceptibly.

“Maybe you should stop worrying, if you don’t go in for public displays of affection then that’s your business, you just show her your feelings when you’re alone.”

“And if I don’t want to keep it a secret?”

“Well then you show the world how much you love Cassandra Fucking Pentaghast!”

Varric laughed loudly and Cassandra turned briefly and tossed him a radiant smile which brought a happy flush to his ruddy cheeks.

“You’re rather besotted master dwarf.”

“Maker’s balls she’s beautiful!” Varric breathed

“Yes, she’s magnificent…for a woman!” He winked

“I just can’t get her out of my head. Now I’ve touched her face and kissed her lips, she just left me wanting more.”

“And do you think she wants more?” Dorian asked eagerly

“I hope so, I don’t have the greatest track record with women but things with Cass just feel right, feel like we’re both on the same page, y’know?”

“Yes, I know what you mean.” Dorian smiled looking up ahead at the rising campfire smoke

“Well I hope they’ve got something tasty going, I’m starved!”

Dorian winked and headed off to find Theo.

 

Varric nodded to a group of Leliana’s agents as he entered the camp, setting Bianca down gently as he headed to the cookfire and a familiar armoured figure.

“So what’s on the menu tonight Seeker?”

“Roasted ram, it’s a Hinterlands delicacy don’t you know?” She handed him a skewer.

Varric snorted but took a bite anyway, the meat was bland but his hunger didn’t care much for tastes and he devoured it in two bites.

Cassandra eyed him slyly, a blush creeping slowly across her angled cheekbones.

“Hungry are we?” She asked, taking a delicate bite of meat from her own skewer.

“Starving.” He replied when he’d finally finished chewing

She bent so her lips were next to his ear.

“Maybe we need to find you something more to your tastes?” She whispered seductively

“I can think of something.” He murmured.

Varric was suddenly hyper-aware of the blood in his veins, it was pounding like a hurricane in his ears and elsewhere it was making his breeches suddenly feel very tight.

“Come. Let’s sit by the fire.” She said grabbing Varric’s hand and dragging him with her. “If you can walk, that is.”

“Just about.” He quipped.

They sat side by side finishing their scant meal as the rest of the camp followed suit around them and Cassandra managed to find increasingly more ingenious ways to slip crotch-stirring innuendo into the conversation.

Varric was surprised by the sudden change in Cassandra’s behaviour, it hadn’t been long since they first kissed and he assumed that he would have to put in some serious work before there was a chance of anything more physical between them.

He had always been led to believe that women weren’t as interested in sex as men; that they tolerated it, sometimes even took pleasure from it but they didn’t have the same burning desires and they certainly didn’t think about it as often as men.

_Shows what you know about women!_

Then there was Cassandra herself - it was easy for him to think of her as some kind of Chantry Virgin cloistered away from the world of physical pleasures and responding to any advances with furious blushes. But he reminded himself that she was a grown woman, and one who happened to enjoy very smutty fiction.

He figured he should go where his heart let him and hope for the best.

“So Seeker, I was wondering if you might be interested in hearing one of my newest stories later.” He said, casually draping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

“Would that be like a bedtime story?” She smirked

“Well I don’t mind if we’re in bed but I don’t plan on sending you to sleep.”

“That sounds…acceptable.”

“Glad to hear I meet with your approval Lady Seeker.”

Cassandra rested her hand lightly on the top of his thigh and squeezed briefly before withdrawing, pleased at the hiss of his breath.

“So,” He went on, clearing his throat “Where’s Sera sleeping tonight?”

“I think she was hoping to share Harding’s tent.”

“So you will want some company Lady Cassandra?”

“I would like that. Especially as you don’t seem to snore.”

“My Lady, it wounds me that you would even think I would do such a thing!” He mock huffed

“Perhaps I could make it up to you.” Her dark eyes glinted mischievously.

“Careful Cass.” He whispered darkly. “I might hold you to that promise.”

“Please do.” She murmured, wet lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“So!” He said overly loudly. “How about that story?”

He bounded to his feet dragging a giggling Cassandra behind them and headed straight into their tent.

As soon as the flap closed behind him she was on him, lips pressed against his and arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

“Cass!” He gasped. “You drive me crazy.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you Varric.” She hissed. “Ever since this morning I’ve been thinking about the taste of your lips when you kissed me and I keep imagining your hands on my body and mine on yours.”

Varric groaned in the back of his throat and closed his eyes.

“You’re so hot, Cass, my beautiful Seeker.”

“Varric, I...” she paused, flushing

“Yeah?”

“I…want you.”

Varric moaned, telling himself he had to stop resisting, stop letting his fear stand in the way and give her what she wanted, what _he_ wanted! He gazed at the ethereal beauty before him – she was pink cheeked, breathing heavily and the desire was rolling off her in heady waves. He could almost taste it.   

He kissed her and she kissed him back hard enough to bruise as she pulled at the fastenings of his coat and then stopped to pull her own tunic over her head, after some scrabbling and a little swearing, he was lying on a pile of furs with a naked Cassandra Pentaghast in his arms. Another first.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered

Her response was to grab his face and kiss him again, wrapping her body around him as if to imprint herself on his flesh.

“I don’t want to go too fast for you.” He muttered

“Afraid you won’t last?” She sniped, tweaking at his exposed nipple

“Cheeky!” He rumbled, flipping her on to her back.

In seconds the grappling push and pull for dominance was over, he was deep inside her, her soft slick heat clamped around him almost too much for him to bear. Her eyes were wide and dark in the low lamp light and she was digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. He stilled, waiting for her to adjust to him.

“Seeker?”

“What are you waiting for dwarf?” She mocked. “Fuck. Me.”

The last two words came out as a low growl and he could do nothing but obey, urging his hips forward he moved with a slow sleazy rhythm, encouraged by her gasps and moans and the sweet sting of her nails down his back.

“I’m so close Cass. You feel so good.”

“Mmm don’t stop.” She moaned, eyes rolling back in her head as he thrust into her.

He slipped his hand between their bodies, fingers finding her clit and circling it in time with their movements and it was like he’d flicked a switch – her eyes flew open and her mouth hung loose in shock as she scrabbled at his shoulders.

“Oh, Varric, yes that is….OH!”

He felt her come hard and wet around his cock and it was utter bliss, the force of it almost pushed him out of her and it brought him right to his own peak, her fluttering aftershocks finally sending him over the edge as he shouted his joyful release into her shoulder.

He eased out of her and went to grab a wash cloth, sneaking a look at her over his shoulder, she was completely spent, her long creamy legs lying open wantonly, arms flung above her head; and face and neck pink from his stubble. He liked that he’d marked her.

“Varric?” She whispered as he gently cleaned her up

“Hmm?”

“That was…wonderful.”

“It sure was Cass.”

He nestled in beside her, pulling a blanket over them before giving in to oblivion.

 

“And _that_ is why you set silencing wards!” Dorian said triumphantly, snatching a bite of his bread and washing it down with a mouthful of wine.

The entire camp looked visibly relieved that Cassandra and Varric’s aural display had finally come to an end and people began to go about their business in the gathering dusk, pretending they hadn’t in fact heard anything.

“That sounded pretty intense.” Theo murmured

“Yes, I think they’ve definitely moved into a new phase of their relationship.”

“Sounded hot.”

“You liked it?”

“It made me think of what we must sound like, but for the wards.”

“You always sound good Amatus.” Dorian whispered. “Especially when you’re screaming my name.”

“Mmm yes.”

“Do you think we also need an early night?” Dorian asked, getting up.

“Yes, suddenly very tired!” Theo fake-yawned and headed straight to the nearest vacant tent pulling a grinning Dorian after him.

“I guess you had better set those wards.” Theo smiled

“Yes, we wouldn’t want the whole camp to hear us.”

“Well…”

“Oh Amatus, how very naughty you can be!” Dorian sniggered, weaving his magic to deaden any sounds to the outside world.

“I guess it wouldn’t be right for the people to hear their Inquisitor…”

“Fucking?”

“Quite.”

“I suppose not, but just imagine if they did. Imagine how turned on they’d be to hear you moaning and screaming as I touch you, kiss you…” He left the words hanging in the air.

“Dorian.” Theo panted, reaching out for the mage and pulling him into his arms.

***

“It keeps getting better with you Amatus.” Dorian purred, rolling onto his side, pulling Theo flush against his chest and nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Stoppit, it tickles!” Theo squeaked, shuffling away.

“No, I’m being serious.”

Theo turned to face him.

“Is everything alright Dorian?”

“Yes!” He smiled. “Better than alright in fact. I just thought that maybe once I’d had you that things would be…”

“Boring?” Theo quirked an eyebrow

“Not a chance with you though.”

“Well I fell out of the fade and a crazed darkspawn magister wants to kill me so I expect not.”

“I was referring to the sex.”

Theo laughed and rolled Dorian onto his back, suddenly hard again and wanting to bury himself deep inside his lover and forget the world for a time.


End file.
